525,600 Things to be Considered
by puffles 44
Summary: One-shot. In Yuri's POV. Yuri wanted to give wolfram a present that will surely impress him... His creativity took place and, indeed, he gave Wolfram a gift he wouldn't forget... Yuuram. Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I hope you like this story! Merry Christmas!

* * *

525,600 things to be considered...

Being engaged to a Wolfram Von Bielefeld isn't easy. There are times when you think you should just hide from him. There are times when you think you should come to him and stop him from doing anything rash. As his fiancé, I haven't been a good one... All I did was to make him hope for something he thought would never come true... The funny thing is that, what he expects to happen _will_ happen... For the past 525,600 minutes, I have thought really hard about considering him a long term relationship partner... The odds were against me, human odds... But, can you really deny love after being engaged to this blonde Mazuko? I knew that I can't hide in that lie anymore... I'm hurting him, and at the same time, I'm hurting myself... I should do something... I should do something to make him realize that I love him! But, how could I do that?

"Yu-chan, can you fetch me the light bulb in the cupboard?" My mom, called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there..." I said as I obediently did her request...

I gave it to her and she changed the faulty light bulb of the dining room. Hm... Wait...I have an idea! But, will it take most of my allowance? I looked at my wallet. Okay, so that brilliant idea's not going to work... I guess getting light bulbs won't be as easy as it sounds... Maybe, I could improvise...

"Mom, do we have any Christmas lights?" I asked, hopefully.

Mom glanced at me, looking all confused. I look at her with hopeful eyes. She must know where they are! Christmas is almost here; she must know!

"They're in the attic... Why do you need them?" She asked curiously. "And, Yu-chan, call me mama."

"Well... You see... I..." I found it hard to actually say the words.

I looked down and face turned pink. She had a knowing smile on her face. I think she knew what I was going to do. She went down the ladder and patted my back.

"I guess you're using your creativity in proposing, I see..." She said with a bright smile. "You really are my son! You know, I had to come up with a plan to make your father propose to me!"

I smiled as she took me into her loving arms. She understands things that I don't and knows things that I haven't discovered yet. At times I think of her as someone I shouldn't tell secrets to... But, now, I think I could rely on her to keep this one a secret. I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of being a wimp. I want to make this Christmas special for Wolfram...and I.

"Go get him, before it's too late." She whispered to my ear before she released me from her embrace.

* * *

Like what my mom said, I was trying to be creative. So far, there had been sets of Christmas lights that I've collected. By being creative, I was aiming for the 525,600th mark. I'm not even close. You could say that I'm not focused on this project I'm doing... I go back to Shin Makoku to perform my duties as the king; I go to Earth to study which leaves only a few minutes to collect these kinds of lights. Christmas is very near... It's my deadline. Okay, let's say that I'm half way there... But, I still have a lot to do...

"I'm going to help you..." Shouri whispered in my ear one night.

"Help me do what?" I asked; I wasn't sure what he's planning.

"I know a person who lends Christmas lights. Just tell me how much you need and I'll take care of the rest."

Stunned, I looked at him instinctively. I couldn't believe what he just told me.

"I'm doing this for your sake... I know you'll be happy if you'd be able to do what it is that you're going to do with that fiancé of yours." He gave me smile.

I smiled at him. Maybe having a big brother wasn't such a pain after all... I told him that I needed 250,012,800 more. He wrote it down and did his work...

"Thanks." I said before he left.

"I'll do anything for my little brother..." He said without even looking back at me.

* * *

Tonight is the night I've prepared for... I just hope I don't mess things up... After dinner, I told Wolfram that I wanted to talk to him about things... He nodded and headed out with me to the backyard. Conrad wanted to come, but I told him that it was something that only the two of us should know. He respected our privacy and started a heated conversation with Shouri. And again, it was Shouri's fault.

"Wolfram, I know I've been an insensitive, uncaring and naive fiancé towards you... But, will you... Will you give me another chance and be a good fiancé to you?" I asked as I knelt on one knee. "I know that all this time you've of this relationship was a one-sided one. Well, let me tell you this, it isn't. For the past year, I have been thinking and thinking if I could really accept being engaged to you... And, well, my answer for that is..."

Behind my back was the switch for my Christmas light parade, or message. Wolfram didn't utter a word all this time. He just watched every single Christmas light bulb get switched on. At first, he looked puzzled. But as more and more bulbs sprang into life, the message became clear. After the last bulb was switched on, Wolfram's eyes widened at the realization of the message.

"Yes, I will marry you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld... If you promise to spend the rest of your life with me..." He read the message I've slaved over to arrange and to work properly.

"Well, will you do that for me?" I asked him.

He looked at me with tears brimming on the edges of his eyes. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't hold back his tears and let them flow on both cheeks. Instead of giving me an embrace like I had expected, he pounded my head gently.

"Stupid wimp, I thought you already knew the answer..." He said, trying to make his voice sound firm.

"Do I take it as a yes?" I asked hopefully.

Instead of scolding me like I expected, he nodded. In a split of a second, I caught his lips and held his body close to mine. He rummaged through my hair as our kiss deepened...

After spending 525,600 minutes thinking about him, 525,600 times told myself that I could love him, 525,600 times I've written 'I love Wolfram' in my Math notebook and 525,600 I recited the last part of the English alphabet, thinking of 'WXY' as "Wolfram x Yuri'. This Christmas would be one of the best I'll ever have, now that I have a lover I'll never doubt... With a lover who'll risk anything for me... At least now, I don't have to count till 525,600 because of my guilt towards making Wolfram suffer...

**THE END!!**


End file.
